


「Watermelon Dog Days; 秋霖西瓜汁」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Timeskip Occupation Spoilers, but if either company wants to sponsor me :), disclaimer: this isn't sponsored by said watermelon mask company, or skii for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: I’m here to push my skincare agenda.(This is also about Sunday morning fluff with Timeskip!Tobio ft. watermelon face masks.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	「Watermelon Dog Days; 秋霖西瓜汁」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** welcome to the beginnings of autumn, northern hemispherers! apparently, it’s good to eat watermelon in these few weeks. this is the fic in which tipsy yuren forcibly commandeered a kita google doc (which held a grand total of three lines worth of delirious content) and manifested an entire kageyama fic instead. anyways, without further ado, here is a little indulgent piece of my heart for you♡♡♡

Sundays mornings are supposed to be relaxing. It’s Kageyama’s day off to spend time with you, at home, lazing around on the ugliest love seat ever — one that he insisted on getting because Atsumu-san had mentioned (jokingly) that it would help with circulation. 

This Sunday morning started out like all the hundreds of other Sunday mornings that he’s spent with you. Kageyama had gone out for a jog, the dog days of an early autumn morning still hounding his back. After his shower, he roused you with a large hand warming your cheek, low voice drawing you from sleep. 

Over a simple breakfast, Kageyama shared with you a photo of the neighbour’s Akita going out for a walk. He’s made it a habit to capture this moment for you every Sunday. As you cooed over the photo, the television hummed faintly in the background with the opening for one of those popular science variety shows that Kageyama loves. In between the episodes, even Kageyama couldn’t suppress a grin at the Hoshiumi Kōrai Calbee commercial that came on. 

It’s a nice Sunday indeed. 

The breakfast dishes are soaking in the muted dishwasher — a full-sized one pre-equipped in the spacious apartment Hitoka-chan had helped scout out. Lunch is scheduled in three hours with Ushijima-san and Iwaizumi-san. By way of foot, it’ll only take twenty minutes to stroll to Akasaka, where the more socially adept Miya had recommended a low-profile restaurant for the Japanese superstars. 

Or maybe, you’ll take a taxi instead. It has gradually gotten a little cloudy since Kageyama’s jog. The early August sun is pursued by a distant rumbling, and the slightest of drafts billows in through the open windows. Midday dusk looms on the horizon, and surely, there is a storm descending.

It’s a lazy Sunday, a low skies and city greys kind of Sunday. It sets the pace, and the two of you have time to enjoy the morning first before any thoughts of the impending schedule and rain.

By all accounts, this is supposed to be a relaxing Sunday. So why on earth are you currently wrestling your boyfriend on an ugly couch that you barely tolerate on a daily basis?

“Sit still!” You scold as you swat his hand away from yours.

“But it’s cold!” Kageyama squirms around, desperately trying to back away from you as you hover over his form. 

“Tobio, I can’t do anything if you keep moving around!”

“Then, don’t!” 

The deep scowl on his face reminds you of the high school photos that Yamaguchi and Hinata showed you while Kageyama was in the washroom. 

You have to admit, he was much cuter back then. But as you see his frown already losing its sharpness before you, you know that you love your Tobio the most. He’s learned how to wield both his sharp edges and soft expressions. For him, indulging in your Sunday morning whims is a clear declaration of the love he doesn’t know how to say aloud. 

And for you, having acknowledged this love, this morning whim is a mission, and a mission abandoned is a mission failed. 

You narrow your eyes at the six-foot-two of pure muscles underneath you, pausing in your advances with brush and pot in hand. 

“Kageyama Tobio, lie back down,” you huff, pointing the pink, slimy brush straight at his face. “Do you want perfectly clear skin by next week or not?”

“Not particularly,” he grumbles as he grudgingly settles back down on the couch. 

Tilting your head to the side, you sit back on his lap as you arch your brow at him. You’re already dipping the brush into the jar of pink viscous liquid. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m a volleyball player, not a model,” Kageyama scoffs. Even as he says that, he’s already resigning to his fate as you continue to spread the pink mixture onto his forehead. With each cold stroke of the brush, he sinks into the couch a little more.

You smile, pausing mid-brush to survey him and his well-toned features. Sure, his on-camera smile could use a little work, but that doesn’t take away from his punchable attractiveness and annoyingly photogenic face. “Well love, I beg to differ.”

Kageyama is no Haiba Lev, a familiar face on Shibuya 109, but your partner isn’t the CF king of the sports world for nothing. After all, just last month, he had narrowly outmatched Oikawa Touru’s total generated sales in Japan, making July the third running month with such numbers.

Athlete or model, Kageyama Tobio really is something else. 

“Don’t just say things like that.” A dusting of pink sneaks across his cheeks before you could slather a layer of watermelon blush upon them. “And this stuff smells really weird.”

You chuckle lightly as he continues to grumble about the unfamiliar sensation, hand drawing aimless circles on your thigh. 

The television quietly blares out a jingle from the upcoming MSBY and Shounen Jump collaboration. You hum along, and continue to spread the sweetly scented mixture towards the edge of his nose.

“Close your eyes,” you say softly, leaning in to carefully brush the space between his eyes. “Tobio, think about it. Your tourism bureau shoot is in a week. The raws from Shouyou-kun and Miya-san’s sessions have already come out, and even without editing, they looked really good.”

“So?” Kageyama grumbles as you move onto the rest of his nose. You give him a little nudge with your foot when he scrunches his nose up at the ticklish smell.

When he refocuses, he looks straight at you, and it is so unfair, you think, watching his lashes literally flutter one by one with his slow, questioning blinks. 

“So,” you drawl out, brush tapping the tip top of his nose, “don’t you want to look better than they do?”

“Do I?” Kageyama wonders as he once again pulls his face into a deep frown. 

“Stop making these faces! You’ll get wrinkles,” you pout, brush resuming its work on his nose area. “I’d think that Kageyama Tobio would want to have the most unedited photos out of all the national team’s members, don’t you think?”

You end the statement as casually as you could, a rippling smirk threatening to blow your cover. But true to your expectations, Kageyama’s eyes widen as he abruptly sits up, hands wrapping around your waist to hold you steady.

“Huh.” He looks at you as if you had just told him the secret to surpassing Hinata’s stamina. “You’re right. I can’t have damn Hinata and Miya-san win this round either.”

You smile as his eyes light up with a familiar determination. Hinata is currently leading in the official poll for “V.League’s Friendliest Face”, and the MSBY setter had came first in the unofficial “Japan’s Most Eligible Bachelors (Athlete’s Edition)” list published by an entertainment magazine every summer. And every year when these results come out, you have to remind Kageyama once again that he should probably gracefully accept the consistent default losses for both of these polls. 

“You have a shot at this one at least,” you laugh as you nudge him to lean back down. “So we have to keep up with the masking now, don’t we?”

He gives you a nod before you stabilize his chin with the brush, spreading the mixture along his jawline. 

“Do you think I should change my hairstyle, too?” Kageyama looks at you in earnestness. In the background, the dishwasher chimes out the completion of its wash cycle. 

You have to bite back a grin as you finish up with the upper half of his absurdly long neck. “I think your hairstyle suits you fine, Tobio.” 

At his sceptical frown, you smile.

“Look, I’ll even add on the SK-II sheet masks tomorrow.”

With a final brush, you sit back to admire your pièce de résistance. Your boyfriend lies before you in all of his pink, jelly-faced glory and an ever-deepening frown. With all due respect and adoration, he looks like a pouty, pink balloon dipped in a healthy layer of viscous sheen.

You didn’t think you could fall in love with him even more. 

“What do you mean ‘tomorrow’?” 

The greying sunlight catches the soft reflections of his words as you shift your attention to his question. 

“Well, perfect skin isn’t just going to appear overnight.”

“Hah? You mean I have to suffer one more day of this?” He asks you incredulously, gesturing to the offending jar in your hand. 

“Oh, love,” you grin, shaking your head as you cap the lid back onto the jar. The room is now almost completely submerged in a grey, watery twilight, a reminder that the ends of Tokyo’s dog days are really nearing. “Not just one more day.”

A rumble of thunder sounds from outside the apartment. Seeing you sitting triumphantly above him, face barely aglow in the television’s light, figure haloed by the disappearing sun’s rays, Kageyama has never feared the power you hold over him as much as he does now. 

As the first raindrops pelt at your large floor-to-ceiling windows in your nice Aoyama apartment that marks home for the two of you, you look at the clock hanging off the wall, and promptly hop off your boyfriend’s lap.

“Now, let’s go wash it off!” A sweet smile masks your laughter. “We have a taxi to wave down.”

As he watches you skip into the bedroom, Kageyama’s lips quirk upwards. Sure, he might look like a slimy, pink raindrop cake on this particular Sunday, but any Sunday with you remains his most relaxing and favourite day of the week.


End file.
